School, Work, Relationships
by fax.rox
Summary: -Max,Fang,Iggy are 17,Nudge is 15,Gazzy is 14,Angel is 11 and Ella is 16.They still all live with Max’s Mom’s house.The flock goes to school,have Jobs,and there are even relationships.Will be better then it sounds.FAX,NIGGY,EGGY
1. Information on story

-Max, Fang, Iggy are 17, Nudge is 15, Gazzy is 14, Angel is 11 and Ella is 16. They still all live with Max's Mom's house. The flock goes to school, have Jobs, and there are even relationships in the house and out. Will be better then it sounds. FAX, NIGGY, and even EGGY!


	2. All i want is the remote!

**Disclaimer: Max, Fang, and the rest of the gang to not belong to me. James Patterson gets props for that**

Max POV.

Knowing that everyone I love was safe, make sit easier to sleep at night. I'm waiting for someone to wake up. To spend a nice morning with, and not have to worry about anything.

Just then I heard the stairs creek.

Someone's up?

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Fang said hugging me and sitting down on the couch beside me.

"I slept like a baby"

Just then he stole the remote from me, and started flipping channels.

"HEY! I was watching that." I said getting up and trying to get it back

He held it away from me; did he really want to fight?

"Oh come on, you can do better then that" he said with a smirk on his face.

As I reached for his shirt, I realized he wasn't wearing one. One would think I would have noticed that before.

He got up and ran towards the hall.

I ran towards him, grabbed his arm and went to do a round house to his chest.

I guess he didn't actually think I would fight, and he didn't see it coming.

He fell to the floor. Oops

"Hey missy! Not fair!" He said getting up, tackling me to the ground.

"What is going on??" Iggy said walking in looking tired. "You two going to wake everyone up."

"Sorry man, just fooling around" Fang said getting off me giving me one of those smiles that just make me melt.

"Is anyone else awake?"

"Probably the whole neighbourhood" he said sounding tired

"I will take that as a no" I said hitting him across the head.

"Well now that you are up, are you going to make breakfast?" Fang said heading for the family room.

"Yeah sure, just get the others up when it's done." Iggy said pushing fang out of the way and heading for the kitchen and starting on some eggs.

Fang and I still have our relationship going. We are the only two in the house in a relationship at the moment. Iggy and Nudge have been on and off. But then Ella and Iggy have dated twice. Gazzy has had the odd girlfriend here and there. There are no boys aloud for Angel, she is my baby, and no boys until she is 14. And she knows that. It was the same for Gazzy and the rest of the flock.

We go to school, people do know about our wings. They actually treat us normally. I guess people just got used to it. Fang and Iggy work at a movie theatre. I work at a restaurant as a waiter. Nudge and Ella are like Best friends and they got a job together at the 'hottest' clothing store around.

Life is not to bad rite now. It's almost summer and I think the flock wants to go live on our own for the summer, like old times. I told them I would think it over. What I really meant, was I would talk to fang about it. I should probably go and do that soon, maybe even tonight.


	3. I like him, but she does to

Ella POV:

"Everyone common let's get up, school is in an hour and Iggy already made breakfast!" Max screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

Iggy, he is all I have on my mind these days. But he likes Nudge. And I would be a terrible best friend if I did that to her, tell they guy she likes that I like him. There relationship has been on and off. I just can't go and tell him I like him. It wouldn't be rite.

"Hey, are you coming?" Nudge asked me getting dressed. I shared a room with her and Angel. Gazzy and Iggy share a room, and Max has her own room and so does Fang. They don't know I now this but, they sleep in each others room sometimes. I am the only one who knows this though. I got up to go talk to Max one night and fang was in her room. So the next night I was going to talk to her and she was in his room. But it's not like I am going to tell anyone.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second." I said heading for the washroom so get ready.

Nudge POV:

"Everyone common let's get up, school is in an hour and Iggy already made breakfast!" Max screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay! I will be rite down!" I guess I should see is Ella is coming.

I think she has a thing for Iggy, but I wouldn't say anything to her about it. It's complicated between Iggy and me. If she has a thing for him, I trust her to do what she wants, or what she feels is rite.

"Hey, are you coming?" I asked shaking Ella to see if she heard me.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second." She said heading for the washroom.

I walked downstairs and saw Iggy. We were in a fight rite now. He thinks I cheated on him with a boy from school. I told him I was just asking if he got the note down, but Iggy said he heard from this girl that we were totally flirting. I really like Iggy, but after he heard that, we broke up. AGAIN!

I sat down in my spot, Max and Fang were talking about what they are doing after school. Angel was on the phone with her friend asking if she wanted to walk to school. Gazzy and Ella were nowhere in sight. Ms. Martinez was out at work. Jeb stopped by sometimes, but usually every other weekend. Max and Fang usually went away on those days, the others and I are starting to get used to him and are forgiving him.

"Nudge, Ella, Carla, and I are walking to school; do you want to join us?" Angel asked hanging up the phone.

"Well I was wondering if I could walk with Nudge to school so we could talk about things" Iggy said.

Maybe this meant he was over it, maybe this meant we would get back together.

"Uhh, Angel I am going to take Iggy up on his offer okay?"

"Sure that's fine" Angel said coming to site down at the table and eat.

I gave a quick glance at Iggy; he looked at me, and gave me a smile.


	4. Again!

Iggy POV:

I wanted to walk Nudge to school, to apologize for accusing her to cheating on me. I felt really bad about it. I just hope she will take me back.

We were the last two to leave the house. Our school was about 5 minutes from our home. After about 2 minutes in silence she asked "So why did you want me to walk with you?"

Well here goes my apology...

"Nudge, I am really sorry for accusing you of cheating on me, I should have come to you first instead of jumping to a conclusion and breaking up with you"

She stood there, just looking at me.

"I love you" was all she said

I walked up to her, wrapped my arms around her and just held her.

She put her arms around me. We stood there for what felt like forever.

She looked up at me and said "We should get to school"

"Good thinking" putting her hand into mine.

"So what do u think the rest of the flock are going to say when they see were going out again?" she asked half joking half serious.

"They are probably going to hope we stay together, just like I am" Then I kissed her, rite there, I kissed her. Our kiss lasted about a minute when we were interrupted by Max and Fang. Great.

Fang POV:

I was walking with Max to school; we were talking about this morning, when Iggy wanted to walk with Nudge.

"Oh my gosh" Max said in shock.

I looked at what she was looking at. I couldn't believe it. I thought the last fight would finish them off. But rite there in front of me, they were kissing.

Max started to walk towards them, I followed her wondering what she was going to do.

"Okay I am sorry to say this to you guys, but please ether you stay together or not go out, because you two fighting and then getting back together is really effecting the flock. They get worried that you two one day will just end up hating each other. So please choose one."

It was true. It was effecting the flock, to see them fighting, it hurt everyone.

"Alright, I think this time we are staying together" Iggy and Nudge said together as if it were rehearsed.

"Okay, but just keep that in mind next time you two want to fight." I added in


	5. Review!

Okay so I want reviews, so I know if I should continue.

So please review J


	6. Boys?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

Max POV:

It's about lunch time now, and was dieing just waiting for the bell to ring. Fang, Iggy and I had the same lunch.

'Rrrrinnngg'

I ran out of class as fast as I could. History is not my strongest subject.

I went to my locker, and then went to see if Fang was in the cafeteria.

"Hey sweetie" He said turning me around and pulling me into his strong arms.

"Hey, how has your day been going?" I said giving him a kiss on the lips

"Well, better now" He said taking his hand into mine.

We walked down to a table. Just as I sat down, Iggy and came by and sat with us.

We were talking about how there was only one more week until it was summer.

We decided that we would just fly to New York, visit some places. But this time, we are going to stay in hotels, maybe some nights we will stay in trees, or something, but mostly hotels. Well that's the plan for now. We were only going to go for a week though. We didn't want to spend the whole summer away from home. Well, we new Angel and Gazzy wouldn't want to, and Iggy said he would want some alone time with Nudge. So we decided a week.

"I should probably go get ready for class" I said getting up

"I'll come, ill get my stuff also" Fang said getting up.

His locker was two away from mine.

We walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand, talking about how excited everyone was for the summer. Just us six flying around.

"I wonder how my mom wants to do something with us this summer" I said realizing that she had mentioned camping a few weeks ago. I hadn't actually thought she was serious. My mom camping? I don't know how that would work.

"I think she will be happy to get us out for a week, but I think if we left for any longer, she would get worried." Fang said kissing me on the cheek.

"True, she has got a little more protective"

"It is just her motherly instincts" he said laughing.

"Yeah, so after school, do you have work?" I asked hoping he didn't.

"Yeah I do, but we should go out for dinner, Maybe catch a movie"

"Sure that sounds fun" I said hugging him before I went to my locker

I got my things from my locker, said goodbye to him and went to finish the rest of my classes.

Angel POV:

I hate being the only one who doesn't go to high school. I hate not being able to date. I am going to talk to Max about that. There is this cute boy who sits beside me, his name is Jacob, and he likes me to. Being a mind reading and all comes in handy. Although the rules are I'm not aloud to read minds in school, who will know?

He walks with me home. I am aloud to do that. These days it seems that the rules are so unfair! Like no dating until I'm 14! That's like 3 years from now!

Anyways, this is so easy, school I mean. They wanted to out my in high school, but I wanted to be around people my age.

Nudge POV:

My lunch is after Iggy's. He usually waits for me to go into the cafeteria, and then we talk, then he goes to class.

So I was pretty excited to see him. I have lunch with Gazzy and Ella.

I was on my way into the cafeteria when Ella and Iggy were talking. I hadn't told her yet that we were dating again, I was hoping she would find out threw someone else in the flock.

I walked up to them. Ella looked really happy, so I'm guessing he didn't tell her.

"Oh my gosh, guess what!"She said looking like it was so hard to wait for me to guess.

"Zack Porter asked me out!" she almost screamed.

"Oh my gosh that's amazing" I was so happy for her. Now I don't feel as bad for going out with Iggy again when she likes him

"It really is Ella" He said as we walked tot he table.

"Thanks guys, but I can't sit with you guys today, I'm going to go out for lunch with Zack" she said getting up to leave

"Alright I will see you when I get home and I want all the details!"


	7. I want to meet Zack

**Nudge POV:**

"Okay, so we were in class, and he was talking to me about going to see this new movie coming in. So I was like 'oh yeah, I heard that movie was going to be good' and then he asked me if I wanted to go, so I said yes'' Ella said seeming to excited to go tonight.

"We should so double date sometime that would be so awesome'' I said giving her a hug

"Oh my gosh, why don't you and Iggy come tonight?'' She said as I turned to look at Iggy, he seemed up for the idea.

"Sure, if that's play with Zack''

"I will call him, I'm sure it won't be a problem'' she said running to the phone.

**Max POV:**

I couldn't wait to leave the house. Since I got home, all Nudge, Ella and Angel have been doing is screaming. Something about Ella having a new boyfriend. I was really happy; I think this might mean she is over Iggy. That will make Nudge happy.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you for a second'' Angel asked knocking on my door.

"Sure, come in''

She walked in my room, the look on her face said that she was wondering something.

Great.

"What is it?''

"Well, Ella, Iggy, Nudge, and Zack are going o the movies, I was wondering if I could go with my friend Jacob''

Okay, I was not expecting that. What do I say to that?

"Is this boy more then a friend?'' I asked hoping she would tell me the truth so I wouldn't have to worry all night, and ruin my night with fang.

"..Ye...Yes....''

"Fine, alright you can go, but you have to stay with the others'' I said as she screamed with joy.

"Thank you so much!'' She said as she skipped out of my room.

Great, I lost my baby.

I know the rules are she cant date until she is 14, but everyone else is older then 14, and its only one small date. I hope....

Fang POV:

"Alright I will see you guys tomorrow" I said leaving work a little early. Iggy had the day off today, and I was lucky to get off early.

I was going to take Max to dinner. I wanted to get away from the theatre; I have been here for 4 hours.

My drive home was peaceful. No complaining people, no annoying little children running around. Just the radio, my car, and me.

As I walked up to the door, I heard some girly screams.

Great, now what happened?

"Hey, what going on?" I asked max as I walked into the house.

"Ella is going on a date with some boy named Zack, who I now realize I want to meet, and nudge is going with Iggy, and Angel is going with her friend Jacob" she said in a tone that she was tired and wanted all this dating with the others to end

"Oh, sounds like you have been having fun"

"Shut up" she said in a playful voice

"So when would you like to leave?" I asked taking off my coat.

"Well Zack is coming over around 8, so why don't we leave after we meet him?" she asked getting up to give me a hug.

"Sure that sounds good." I said kissing the top of her head.

She let go and walked up stairs, probably to get ready.


	8. Zack&Jacob

**Ella POV:**

I am actually scared to have Zack over.

I hope Gazzy doesn't make me look bad. He would do just that too. Iggy will probably be in it too.

Max and Fang will be over protective and question him to death, Nudge will comment to Angel on how cute this is and Angel will giggle. My mom will sit there thinking how much Max and Fang are doing a good job.

And I will sit there in embarrassment. Just to leave, the theatre will hopefully be a lot better.

**Gazzy POV:**

"Alright man, so when he comes in, no explosives please, anything but explosives" Iggy said hoping I would listen and do what he asks.

"Fine, I won't use explosives, but can I comment and do stuff like that?" I said knowing even if he said no, I would do it anyways.

"Yeah sure knock yourself out, just no explosives" he said leaving the room.

I was really mad about tonight. Everyone was going out but me. Even Angel was going; well I might try calling some people over, a few friends.

**Angel POV:**

"Okay so are you sure my hair looks good like this?" Nudge asked all excited to go out tonight.

"Yes Nudge we are sure!" Ella and I said at the same time.

"How are we getting to the theatre?" Nudge asked, which I have to admit, is a good question.

"I will go ask Max and Fang if they can drive us on their way to dinner, and pick us up on their way home." Ella said rushing out of the room.

"Do you think there is more she wants to talk to them about then just that?" Nudge asked now doing my hair.

"Yes, but lets just let her be."

**Fang POV:**

I was sitting on the couch with Max. Well, we were more like lying on the couch.

Her head resting on my chest, I was drifting off. I had a long day at work.

"Hey Max, Fang, can u do us a favour?"

"What is it?" I whispered so Max wouldn't wake up

"On your way to dinner, could you drive us to the theatre?" She asked now whispering.

"Yeah sure, when is Zack coming here?"

"In about 10 minutes" she said looking a little worried. "Could you guys do me one more favour?" She asked stuttering in some parts.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you guys not question him to death, and not make anyone uncomfortable?"

I laughed "Don't worry, we wont do that, I don't even think we are going to question him"

"Alright, thanks" she said running up the stairs

"Hey Max, wake up, Zack will be here soon" I said shaking her a little.

"I'm up, I'm up" she said yawning.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Everyone ran downstairs and stared at the door.

"Don't worry, I will get it" Max said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hi, I'm Zack" he said holding out a hand.

"Max" she said taking it.

"Hey Zack" Ella said going up to him. "This is Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Max and Fang" She said pointing to each of us as she said our names.

"Oh, and this is my mom" she said pointing to Ms. Martinez and she walked in the room.

"Hi Zack" Ms. Martinez said giving him a hand. He took it.

We walked into the family room.

"Did you know Ella talks about you a lot in your diary?"Gazzy said with a smirk on his face.

"Gazzy I am going to kill you for reading my diary!" Ella screamed and went to hit him.

Gazzy and Iggy started laughing; Zack had a small smile on his face.

So let's see, Zack is about 5'3, brown short hair. Your typical guy you see on the street.

"Anyways, when does your movie start?" Max asked trying to change the subject.

"8:30" Nudge said

**Max POV:**

"8:30" Nudge said

I looked at my watch, '7:50'

Just then the door bell rang again. Who was it now?

"That must be Jacob!" Angel said excitedly

"Alright go and get it then" I said watching Angel go get the door.

We waited in silence until she came back.

"Jacob this is Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Max and Fang" she said pointing to everyone just like Ella did.

Aww he was cute, a little taller then Angel, blonde hair, shaped like Fangs hair.

Jacob gave a little wave and then stood beside Angel.

"When would you guys like to leave?" Fang said trying to make all this less awkward.

"Now" Nudge said grabbing Iggy and heading for the car.

**Alright, now review....please :P ****J**


	9. James Johnson

**Okay, thanks for all your reviews.**

**Now someone asked if they have wings or whatever, something like that ****J**

**Yes they do.**

**I will try to put more flying in it. ****J**

**Fang POV:**

We ended up taking two cars. In mine, i had Angel and Jacob in the back, Iggy in the front. In Max's car, she had Nudge, Ella and Zack. Zack didn't seem to like me much, i don't know, maybe i scared him or something.

"Alright when do you want us to pick you up?" i asked stopping the car the let them out.

"Well it ends at 10:00, so can you be back here at like 10:15 so we can all talk a bit after?" Angel asked in a very sweet voice just so i would say yes.

"Fine, but no later" i said as they got out of the car and met up with Max's car who now was pulling in.

Max and i had left both cars at the theatre and decided to fly to the restaurant. It was nice to get my wings out. We flew for longer then we needed, just to have this time alone in the air was nice.

**Max POV:**

I was flying right under Fang. I looked up to see him relaxed and enjoying the air.

"We should go eat now" he said getting closer to me so I could hear him.

I headed down towards the restaurant.

"Well that was the best thing, i mean to get my wings out and fly" i said going to hold his hand.

Instead of taking my hand he put his arm around me and pulled me in close. It felt to right to be close to him. I felt safe and felt as if i has less stress on me.

Although we haven't been attacked, we have had some encounters with white coats. They haven't come to take us. Just to warn us. Warn us about something coming, something big, and if we aren't prepared, once again, the whole world will end.

Story of my life eh?

So this summer, the white coats said we should go see this James Johnson. He will tell us more information then they could. We were going for a week or two, to go find a James Johnson. We told everyone else that we were going for a week or two, just to get out, but everyone in the flock knows, its because we are going to find James.

**Iggy POV:**

We were in the theatre watching the movie. My arm was around Nudge her head on my chest. Angel and Jacob were beside us, Zack and Ella were beside them.

It felt right to be with Nudge and not Ella. The flock is leaving in a week, i don't know when i will be home, and if i never come back i can't have Ella be so close to me, and then just lose me.

But having Nudge closer to me is easier. She will be there with me 24/7. I don't really know how to explain it, but it is just different. I don't even think i understand it, but i feel that it is better.

So how weird do you think this is, a bind guy going to the movies.

I know its weird, but Nudge really wanted to go, i could tell. So i agreed, if she wants to go, i will suck it up and go although this is extremely boring for me.

**Gazzy POV:**

Ewww that is so wrong!

Ella and Zack are kissing on their first date!

One would think that boy would wait for the second.

And they are sitting beside my sister! Don't you guys dare give Jacob or her any ideas! She isn't even supposed to be here according to the 'rules'.

I fly all the way her, to see Ella kissing a boy right beside my sister.

Well as long as she doesn't give Angel any ideas, i will be okay.

**Ella POV:**

I can't believe i am kissing him.

Not that I'm complaining, but i don't want someone to tell my mom, Max or Fang.

The flock considers Max and Fang more of their parents them my mom. But i understand, they have been there, their whole life.

But i seriously hope they don't tell anyone about me kissing Zack.

**Fang POV:**

Max and i were waiting outside the theatre for the kids to come out.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked sounding a little angry.

"Well...uh...I..." Gazzy said looking behind him to see the flock coming out.

"Okay fine, i snuck out and flew here because i had nothing better to do, i was bored at home" he said looking at the ground the whole time.

"Gazzy, we already now that something is going to happen soon" Max said now lower her voice "You flying off by yourself is extremely dangerous rite now, promises me you will not do that again, and i wont tell the flock that you snuck to spy on them" She said making the assumption that that was what he was doing.

"Alright deal" He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, ready?" I said motioning towards the car, i really just wanted to get home, i was really tired.

"What is Gazzy doing here" Ella said looking slightly worried.

"We picked him up, he wanted to come for the car ride, nothing big" Max said covering him.

"Alright" Ella said walking head down with Zack towards Max's car.


	10. Tomorrow is the big day

**Max POV:**

Everyone had such a busy night. Once we got home everyone went to their rooms and went to bed.

I stayed down stairs for a bit longer. I was sitting with my mom watching whatever was on T.V.

"So how was your night?" She asked turning off the T.V and turning to look at me.

"Well mine was good with Fang. The kids said they had fun at the movies."

"What's wrong, there is something in your voice" she said giving a harder look at me.

"The flock is just growing up, Angel went on her first date, I don't know, I'm just sad that they are all older" I said giving my mom a hug.

"Well, I am in the same boat you are, I heard Ella kissed Zack tonight." My mom said with a little laugh.

"Really?" I said with an 'aww' voice. "That's cute, well I'm going to bed, love you mom" I said getting up.

"Alright Max, tell fang I say goodnight" she said and winked

Well, I guess she knows that I sleep with him. Well that's weird; at least she is cool with it.

I walked into Fangs room. He was sleeping. I went to his dresser and got one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. I ended up changing here; his back was faced towards me, and nether of us had a problem with it anyways.

I walked over to his bed and he took me in his arms and placed me down. He put his arms around me. I snuggled in close to his bare chest.

"My mom knows about this by the way, and did you know that Ella kissed Zack?" I asked him trying to get closer to him.

"Well it's good that she knows about this, and that's cute about Ella" he said half asleep.

"Your really no fun when your sleepy, you know hat right?" I said playfully.

"I had a long day, some of us actually work" he said a little more awake.

"I work!" I protested. As he laughed

I looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed me back but more deeper then I thought he would. His body was so warm and smooth. He lifted me up and placed me on top of him. I ran my fingers threw his hair. The kiss just kept getting deeper. His hands felt around my body respectfully. He was so gentle and careful.

I pulled back knowing if I went any further, that this story would have to up its rating.

I lied beside him once again with my head on his chest, and his arms around me.

**Fang POV:**

I woke up having Max is my arms. She was sound asleep. It has been a week since the movies. We are leaving tomorrow.

James Johnson lives in Montana. So from Arizona to Montana flying, should take us about three- four days. When we get there he said he would meet us at a hotel near the border. There, he would tell us what is going to happen, if someone is coming after us, or just going after the world.

But for now, I was going to lie in bed, with Max in my arms; because I won't be able to relax like this again for a while.

**Nudge POV:**

I woke up realizing that today is our last day in Arizona.

I got up and walked down stairs smelling Iggy's cooking.

"Morning" He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Morning" I said going to lie down on the couch.

Iggy continued cooking as the rest of the flock came down. Everyone was now down here except Max and Fang.

I guess everyone just decided to let them have some time alone before we go.

"It's true, they just want to spend to say alone together" Angel said I guess reading my thoughts.

"Angel! Out of my head!" I yelled at her. She just smiled and walked away.

Ugh! I hate it when she does that.

Just then Ella came in the room hanging up the phone and asking "You know what's weird; Zack keeps asking about Max" she said looking puzzled and sitting down beside me.

"Well, have you though that maybe he has a thing for her" I said speaking before thinking that might hurt her.

"Well, yeah, but she has Fang. So why is he even bothering?" She said looking sadder then before.

"He is a boy, and when we leave tomorrow, Max will be out of the picture, so no worries Zack will forget all about Max." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Okay thanks" she said a little happier but still sounding bummed.

"Come on, food is ready" Iggy said putting the plates on the table.

**Gazzy POV:**

I was really excited to leave tomorrow. Just the flock and the open airs. Until we hit Montana.

I was pretty sure everyone was excited to get out and not feel surrounded bye the walls. We all wanted to just leave and fly, even if it meant going on a mission to find James.

I was walking down stairs to go eat the good smelling breakfast that Iggy made when I saw Angel talking on the phone. She was laughing and smiling. I guess she is talking to Jacob.

"Okay so I will see you when I come back, I will call you rite away" she said then saying bye one more time before she hung up.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah just telling him that we are taking a vacation and that I will call him when we get back" she said walking to the table with me.

We ate breakfast as usual. The noise level high, a lot of laughing and joking going around the table. The only thing that was different was that Max and Fang were not with us.

**Fang POV:**

Max and I just lay in bed talking about everything. How our life has changed since we have been living here, since we haven't been attacked and how the flock is growing up so fast.

"Do you think they will leave us soon?" she asked sounding sadder then she intended.

"I think they will leave when everyone is ready for them to leave." I said holding her tighter.

"Fang do you promise to stay with me, until they al leave?" she asked now snuggling closer.

"I promise to stay with you forever" I said just holding her.


	11. Trust us?

Thanks for the reviews

And to CloudbzandPiratey-things I will try to fix that

**Ella POV:**

The flock was now leaving for a week, so it would just be me and my mom and sometimes Jeb at the house for a while.

I had said my goodbyes to everyone but Iggy so far.

He walked up to me and said "When I come back, I don't want any complaints from your mom" he said in a joking voice. When I wasn't dating him, he was like my older brother.

I walked closer to him and gave him a hug. Surprisingly he hugged me back. "Don't worry about that, just be safe" I said letting him go.

They all turned Max finished talking to my mom, and then they were off.

My mom went to go finish the laundry. The house felt empty when the flock wasn't here. The next few weeks is going to be really boring for me.

**Fang POV:**

I knew Max didn't want to leave her family. But we had to; I kept telling her one day we would be back.

It was about 7 in the morning, Max and I decided to stop around 10:00 in a hotel. The flock would be able to hold up until then.

Nudge and Iggy were flying close to each other; I was next to Max, and Gazzy and Angel were flying talking.

**Nudge POV:**

Iggy and I were talking about how it was unfair that Max and Fang got to sleep with each other in the hotel but Iggy and I couldn't.

Iggy was the same age as them, and Angel and Gazzy had no problem sleeping in the same room. It's not like Iggy and I were going to do something we weren't supposed to do.

I flew over to Max, "So why can't Iggy and I sleep together?" I asked hoping she would answer. She looked over, thought about what she was going to say, and then hesitated before saying "because, you and Iggy have been on and off lately, and I don't want you guys to do something that you will regret".

When she finished what she was about to say I was confused. Did she not trust us; did she not believe that what Iggy and I had would last?

"You don't trust me and Iggy!" I screamed at her. "That's not fair!"

I flew as fast as I could down towards the ground. I landed in a tree and sat there, I brought my legs up to my chest and sat there and cried. Why didn't she trust us? Why were Iggy and I so on and off? Why couldn't we just be together?

I heard someone land below me, much to my dismay, it was Max. She came on the branch I was on, put her arm around me. "It's really not that I don't trust you and Iggy, it's that if you guys slept together and had sex, what would happen after? Your only 15, you have your life ahead of you" max said looking towards the ground.

"Then how come you have Fang can sleep together?" I asked looking up at her.

"Fang and I can sleep together because look how long our relationship has been going, we trust each other with everything. Now I know you and Iggy trust each other, but fang and I have been together since we were 14."

I understood what she meant, but I still didn't think it was fair, but for now, i would put this to rest. But believe me; this conversation will come up again.

**Fang POV:**

The flock and I found a cave to rest at as we waited for Max and Nudge to catch up. I sent Iggy and Gazzy to find a hotel for us to stop at.

I new Max would not let them because she still felt like she was there parent, and they were still her responsibility and she would not have the little ones sleeping together, she still felt that they were to young.

"I see them"Angle said getting up to greet them.

"Everything worked out? " I asked Max as she sat down. "For now "she replied sounding exhausted.

"We fond a hotel not to far away from here" Gazzy and Iggy said flying in the cave.

_***** (Now they are in the Hotel) *****_

"Can we go swimming tomorrow morning?`` Angel asked as we were all going to our rooms.

"We don't have bathing suits.`` Max said hoping she would avoid the question if they could go shopping for some.

"Well actually Angel and I packed them, we figured that we would stop by in hotels that would have pools, so Angel and I packed everyone's swim suites.`` Nudge said proud of herself.

"Fine, but only until around 11:30, then we leave`` Max said turning to go to bed.

Angel and Gazzy went off to there separate rooms, and Iggy said goodnight to Nudge and kissed her. Then Iggy went with Gazzy and Nudge went with Angel.

Max headed in the room and I followed her, she turned when we were both in the room and the door was closed. She held my hand and kissed my lips to gently. I kissed her back but stopped before it got to deep.

Although our room had two beds, it felt strange to sleep without someone in the same bed as me, so i joined her as she lied down.

Alright, Review please


	12. swimming!

**Iggy POV:**

The next morning i woke up to Gazzy pushing me and slapping my arm. "What do you want, let me sleep" i said rolling over ignoring him.

"Oh come on, everyone is changing to go swimming, get up!" Gazzy said now trying to push my off the bed. He gave up then sighed and said "If you don't get up, i will go tell Nudge, and she will come in here, and just keep talking until you get up."

"Fine you can bring her in here, but then you will have to leave" i said with a smirk on my face knowing he would be grossed out. "Okay dude, she is like my sister, that's not even funny" Gazzy said heading for the door to go get the others up i was guessing.

**Fang POV: **

"Shhhh, just let them sleep, if we leave a note, then they will know where we are" i heard Angel and Nudge whispering.

I was about to sit up when i realized Max in my arms, her head on my chest. Max opened her eyes yawned and then saw i was up.

"They woke you up to?" She asked looking at me but saying it loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yeah" i said as we both got out of bed. "What do you guys want?" Max said welcoming Iggy and Gazzy into the room.

"Well we are going swimming so hurry up and get ready" Gazzy said handing Max and I our bathing suits. I looked over at Max, she sighed and I guess she though if we protested against it, we would lose.

"Okay, if u want us to go, get out of our room" Max said closing the door behind them.

Max sighed and started changing. Didn't find any point in changing somewhere else. When i had my shorts on, and she was changed, and was standing in front of the bed so i ran towards her and tackled her down.

**Max POV:**

I was just finished getting ready and fang was in his shorts and he did look fine. I was looking at him then all of a sudden he came running towards me, and tackled me on the bed. I had two choices, one was to kiss him, and two was to fight. I chose to start with fight, kiss later.

Fang was on top of me, when he came to kiss me i flipped on top of him, punching him in the chest, then getting off to stand up. As i had one foot on the ground and putting the other on down he grabbed it before it got off the bed and pulled me back. He went on top of me and kissed me holding me down with as much force as he could. Sadly i couldn't get up and my only choice was to kiss him back. Not that I'm complaining.

"Hurry up, we hear you guys fooling around!" Gazzy said yelling threw the door.

Fang and I started to laugh as we got off the bed heading for the door.

**Iggy POV:**

Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and I were playing in the big pool, Max and Fang were in the hot tub talking.

"Okay, watch this canon ball!" Gazzy yelled jumping into the water with a huge splash.

""Gazzy is aid no getting my hair wet!" Nudge screamed as the plash of Gazzy's canon ball got on her hair.

I only got to put my feet in the water because well, being blind and all; i can't really swim that well.

**Nudge POV:**

Once Gazzy wet my hair, i went to go sit next to Iggy. I sat down beside him and he put his arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder and we sat there talking about everything.

I looked over to Max and Fang and they were kissing, well no, more like making out in the hot tub.

"You want to go in the hot tub Iggy?" i asked getting up. "Sure" he said getting up to follow me.

"Sorry to interrupt..." I said getting into the hot tub with Iggy.

"Are you actually sorry?" Max said under her breath. Fang looked at her a laughed softly.

"Are you guys going to be ready to go soon?" Max asked, i could tell she just wanted to get out of here and start flying.

"Yeah just like 20 more minutes" i said looking at the clock realizing how late it was.

We started talking about our plan, it was to fly to the town where we are meeting James Johnson, staying in a hotel to get some rest, and then the next morning go visit him.


	13. I Love You

**Sorry there hasn't been a quick update i will try to be better on that.**

**Nudge POV:**

We have been flying for about seven hours since we left the hotel. I 'm tired, I'm hungry, my wings hurt, and I could really go for a drink.

"Max!! Are we almost there I'm tired!!!" I complained looking over to Iggy who was now talking to Gazzy and Angel.

"Okay we are almost near his house, so fly for a half hour more, then we will find a hotel for the night" Max said speeding up to Fang who was ahead by a bit.

Okay so fly for a half hour more, that's not bad I can do that.

"Ugh, Gazzy and Iggy are talking about bombs and I don't really care" Angel said flying up beside me.

"They always talk about bombs Angel" I laughed

"That's true" she said "It gets old though" she complained.

**Fang POV:**

I was flying ahead of everyone, just trying to think some things threw, like if Max and I were really good for each other. I love Max with all my heart, but is our relationship really good for the flock, what if something happened to one of us? What would the other one do? How would that affect the flock?

"What's going on Fang?" I heard Max say over the wind.

"Not much, just thinking about stuff" I said not fully lying but it felt like I was.

"About..." She asked curious with worry in her voice that only I could catch.

"About stuff that we can talk about tonight" i said flying over her getting closer to her.

"Fang!" She screamed as i folded her wings. I had only done this once before and she wasn't happy about that.

"Okay just chill out for one second and don't make a scene." I said trying to calm her down.

"Once i get out of your arms I swear I'm going to kill you!" she said in a harsh tone grabbing onto my shirt and holding on for dear life.

*Angel* is aid thinking to her, hoping this would work. *yeah Fang* she said back.

*Tell Iggy to lead the others to a hotel and get 3 rooms, Max and I will be there in a bit. But I want everyone in the same room, no going off one there own* i thought already flying in a different direction.

*Okay Fang* she said as they flew off.

**Max POV:**

So Fang has got me in his arms, I'm holding on to him for dear life, and I have no idea where we are going.

So help him god, I will kill him once get my feet on the ground.

"Okay where the hell are we going Fang?" I asked getting frustrated at him.

"We are going off somewhere to talk for a bit" he said going to land on a rocky ledge.

"And we couldn't have talked in the hotel?" I asked feeling a little safer in his arms; I loved curling up to him. "No we couldn't have talked in the hotel because Angel or someone else could of over heard." He said landing on the ground.

Surprisingly he kept me in his arms and sat down not letting me go.

He started his sentence by sighing which made me worried. "Max, you remember the times where we would stay up late on watch together and just sit there not saying anything but at the same time saying everything?" I nodded my head questioning where he was going with this.

"Well, I'm pretty sure our life isn't going back to that, and you know I love you... b-b-but what if our relationship is not good for the flock? What if something happens to one of us? What will the other one do?"

When he finished his sentence I looked up at him and kissed him, he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers threw his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed between my wings, which just made me want him more.

I stopped it there; I didn't want it to get out of hand. "Fang, I love you, and our relationship is not doing anything bad to the flock, if anything, it's helping Nudge and Iggy prepare. If something happens to one of us, we will make it threw together" I said kissing him and then standing up.

He got up after me and hugged me. "I guess we should go back" he said

"Unfortunately, I think we should"


	14. Casey Marshal

**Fang POV:**

Last night when Max and I got back to the hotel, Iggy and Angel had gotten food for everyone and after we all ate we went to bed.

Now it's the morning and we are flying to James Johnson's house.

"Okay we are about 5 minutes away, so I want everyone ready to land in 5" Max said over the wind blowing across everyone's ears.

Today was nice outside, blue sky, nice white puffy clouds, and the sun wasn't too hot. I looked over and saw everyone having a good time, I hope after this visit, it won't be the last time we had a time like this.

"Now what are you thinking?" Max asked me in a kidding voice.

"Thinking about old times, and how everyone has changed so much" i said looking around.

"Alright, everyone land" Max said heading down.

**Max POV**

I stood in front of the door, about to knock. For some strange reason, I had worry in me. I haven't felt this way in so long. I put my hand up to the door, and froze.

"You okay?" Fang whispered in my ear. "Yeah fine" I said knocking on the door.

A man about 5 foot 8 came to the door. He looked to me about 48 and had grey hair and a large belly. "Oh. My. God" Was all he said as he stepped aside waiting for us to come in.

As i walked in his house, it looked relatively normal, pictures of i guessed family on the walls, flowers on tables, nothing unusual. But then again, what is unusual to us?

"Thank you so much for coming" he said signalling us to the couch "I had my doubts about you six coming".

"Well, we heard that you needed to see us, you had information, and we though this may put us in danger if we don't find out what it is; so here we are" i said sitting next to fang.

"You have a nice house" Angel said smiling up to him.

"Oh my, it's Angel. I can name you guy's rite here on the spot" he said started with Iggy he pointed; "  
Your Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Fang and finally Max". He said not messing anyone's name up.

"Mr. Johnson-." I started but was cut off by him saying "Call me James". "Okay, James" i said clearing my thought "can we cut t the chase, what is this important information you have?"

"Okay, well let's see. I used to work for a Casey Marshal. She knows everything about all six of you." He said looking around in amazement. That explains how he knows our names.

"She used to work for the people who made you. About four years ago she turned on them, and went her own way. During her four years, no one had heard from her, but she was creating her own lab, taking the best scientists in the world to work for her. She is after you six, and won't stop until she gets you. But she is still gathering all she needs, before she makes her first attack" he said finishing off looking unsteady.

"But how come the school, her old job, is not after her?" i asked a little confused in this situation.

"The school, as you call it, does not think she has the knowledge for this"

"And how come you want her taken down?" Gazzy asked

"i want her taken down because what she is doing is wrong, and now having met you, i see that she cannot have a hold of you, or you guys are done for" he said worried.

"James, we thank you for your concern, but we have been threw so much, one girl cannot stop us" i said thinking this is nothing compared to what we have been threw already.

"Clearly you don't understand what she has, she told me she has double the power of the 'school', she wants to prove herself worthy of being better then them." He said shaking at the thought.

Okay, so if this guy if for real, then we have something to worry about, he said she can do double then what the school had done.

'Max, he is not lying. I see it in him, he is scared of what she can do, she can do much worse then what has already happened' Angel said to me.

"So then what do you suggest we do?" Nudge asked taking control as i thought to myself.

"I felt my job was to warn you, not to protect you. With the information Casey told me, you six can protect yourselves. But you must leave now, before she finds out i had anything to do with you" he said getting up and showing us out.

**Nudge POV:**

We were back in the hotel, no one had said a word since we left James's house.

"So that was helpful" Max said rolling her eyes, she was furious "he just tells us that some crazy chick is after us, stronger then the school, and that we have to run. Doesn't give us any other help!"

"Max, breathe, its fine" Fang said sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"No fang! It's not fine! What the hell are we supposed to do!?" she screamed in more frustration.

"Well we don't go back to your moms house, I say we head towards Canada, we have no idea where she is, and we don't know if she knows where we are, so if we head somewhere far, we probably have a better chance of staying away" Fang said looking up.

"We can't just run for the rest of our lives" I said looking towards Fang.

"Well that's what we have to do until we know we are safe" Fang said getting up and going towards Max.

"And how do we know when we are safe?" Iggy asked sounding annoyed with the situation.

"When we haven't been attacked for at least six months or more. Once we get to Canada, we hide, if we haven't been attacked for at least six months, we go back to my moms house" Max said leaving the room before she let fang get to her.

"We stay here one more night, then we are off to Canada" Fang said before he left the room to get Max.

**Fang POV:**

Once Max walked out of the room, i followed her. What got into her? She never freaked out like that, it never got so bad that I had to come up with the plan.

"Max wait!" i said running to catch up with her. "Fang leave." She said but that only made me fun faster.

I got to her and i grabbed her hand and she turned. Tears were running down her face, i pulled her into a strong hug.

"It's not fair" she said into my shirt over and over again. "i know" is said as i picked her up and carried her into our room.

I put her on the bed and lied down beside her. "What's going on?" i asked her and she looked up at me.

"Just as it's all going well, shit happens we can never be happy" she said burying her face into my chest.

"Max, i know, every time it's all going good, something bad happens, but we can't stop, we can't let them win. One day, i promise, this will all be over, and that day, everything will be alright"

_**Okay so review!!!!!!**_


	15. Im always here for you

**Max POV:**

I woke up to realize that I must have fallen asleep, after I finished crying. Fang was till asleep beside me. I knew he was worried about me; it's not often that I brake out in tears like that.

I turned my head over and saw that it was only 2:00pm; we had got back at the hotel at 12:00. We still had the rest of the day. I shifted trying not to wake up Fang. Once he felt me shift he woke. "What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Two in the afternoon" I said getting off the bed to fix my shorts.

But when Fang realized what I was trying to do, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his arms. "Where do you think your going, you just had a huge melt down and I come to save you and then you just leave me?" he said in a taunting voice.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you, you mean so much to me, and do so much for me" I said hugging him back. I looked up and kissed him. I didn't know what I would do without him, he really cares about me, and I really care about him.

He placed me softly on top of him. He ran his hands respectfully across lower back. He placed his hand under my shirt, his hands were so warm. He rolled over to now I he was on top. He kissed my neck. Now that I had the chance, I took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He started kissing my lips again. He rolled back over and took my shirt off. I ran my fingers threw his hair; he ran his hand across my back. One of the things I loved most about Fang was that he respected me, in other words, he didn't take what he was doing to far.

I stopped kissing him (which took a lot of effort) lifted my upper body up, so I was still half on him. I placed my hands on his arms, and trailed down to his stomach, traced over the lines which divided his abs. He placed his hands on my hips, and looked up at me. "I love you" I whispered to him. "I love you too" he said rolling over to his side placing me close up to him.

There was no part of my body that was not touching his, and I liked it like that. Being close to him, meant that everything was okay.

**Angel POV:**

Once we figured that Max and Fang were not coming back we ordered pizza and just sat down and talked. We didn't talk about anything special, just what ever came to mind.

"I think we should go out for dinner" Gazzy said eating the last slice of pizza. "Your a pig, we just ate pizza and now you want dinner?" Nudge said sitting next to Iggy.

"How about when Max and Fang come out, we go for dinner, because I'm sure they will be hungry" Iggy said trying not to get Gazzy going on about how he is not a pig.

"Fine" Gazzy said feeling defeated that he couldn't get the chance to defend himself.

"What are Max and Fang doing anyways?" Nudge asked now turning her head to look at me as if I new. "Well I'm not going to listen in on them! One, that's gross, I don't want to know what they are doing, and two; I'm not supposed to."

"Since when did you do what you were supposed to?" Gazzy asked laughing. I threw a punch his way but some how he managed to move out of the way while laughing.

"Juts let them be, if they are not out here by 4:00, I will go get them" Iggy said slapping Gazzy on the top of the head.

**Fang POV:**

Max and I were just lying in the bed, talking about our adventure ahead of us, about the flock, and about her mom and Ella, when Iggy knocked on the door.

"Yo guys, can I come in?" we heard Iggy asking threw the door. "Sure" I said not moving.

Iggy walked in and sat on the other bed. "Okay, I'm not even going to ask why your both shirtless, but the other want to go out for dinner, and you guys are coming, so get your sorry buts out of bed, and lets go" Iggy said getting up and pulling the blankets off Max and I.

"Ugh, Iggy were coming, just get out and we will be there in a sec" Max said putting her head down into my chest.

"Fine, but of you two are not out here in five minutes, I'm coming back in" Iggy said shutting the door behind him.

"I guess that means we better get up" Max said letting go of me

"Hey Max, one more thing, you know I'm always here for you rite?" I said turning her head to face me "Of course Fang" she said kissing me before getting up.

"Hurry up! I don't hear moving feet!" Iggy yelled threw the door.

"Yeah yeah" Max said putting on her shirt and waiting for me to get mine on"

We walked out of the room and the rest of the flock was waiting there for us. "Finally, way to take forever" Gazzy said getting up and heading down the hall.

"We weren't that long, anyways where are we headed to?"

"I was thinking McDonalds" Angel said behind me

"Okay sounds good, are we doing anything after dinner, or are we just coming back?" Nudge asked holding Iggy's hand.

"Could we go to the beach?" Gazzy asked looking up at Max

"Sure but it might be a little cold" she said with a smile on her face.

"It's the beach, I'm sure we will manage with the cold" Nudge laughed. She sure loved the beach.


	16. little mistake in last chapter

Okay so as Skyler noted, Iggy is blind but yet managed to point out that fang and max were shirtless in the last chapter. My bad about that guys, just ignore the fact that he is blind for like that part. hehe


	17. and I was gone

**Nudge POV:**

I was walking along the beach with Iggy hand in hand. I couldn't get that fact out of my mind that tomorrow morning we were leaving for Canada! Like common, Canada! Not that I have anything against Canadians, but the flock has never been there, wonder if it will be like America?

And then there is that fact that we are on the run...AGAIN! Of course, they couldn't just leave us alone. That would be too nice and easy for everyone.

Just then I turned me head as I heard Angel scream as loud as she could.

"Please don't tell me something is there that is going to have to make us fight" Iggy whispered in my ear. "If I said that, I would be lying" I said realizing that there was a huge group, of what seemed to be normal looking people, but there had to be about 50. And they were all huge men.

"What is it?" Iggy asked seeming annoyed I wasn't explaining the situation to him sooner. "There are about 50 men, normal looking but they don't seem nice. Be ready to fight" I said now running with Iggy towards the others who were getting ready.

"How much you want to bet that they aren't actually human?" Gazzy said pulling out a bomb. "Where the hell did you get that?!" Max yelled at him. "Max, is this really the time to yell at me for having a bomb?" Gazzy said in a laughing voice, which just made Max angrier.

"Fine, do your thing with Iggy, the rest of us fight, usual plan" Max said launching herself towards three of then men.

**Max POV:**

As I did a nice round house to his head, it was as if he didn't even feel it. I threw a punch at his rib cage, then one to his left temple. Don't even think it hurt him.

I looked over to the rest of the flock fighting. The men were defiantly winning. "Anytime now Iggy and Gazzy" I yelled towards them.

"Okay, when I give you the signal, you take off" Gazzy yelled towards me.

"What's the signal?" I yelled back trying to block everything that was coming at me. By now I had about 6 of them on me. The good thing about these things was that there hits we could block. In other words, they were not tricky about there technique.

"Now!" Gazzy yelled and I flew up in the air. Below me I saw an explosion, followed by bits of metal everywhere.

Figures, they had to be robots. But they don't fly; who ever made these was clearly an amateur. But I think we all new who was behind this. Casey Marshal. That was an obvious one.

Now realizing that Angel was controlling them, so that meant, made of metal with a brain to think on there own.

How the heck does that work?! Maybe Casey is smarter then I give her credit for. But then again...

So Angel was fine, Nudge seemed to be good, she was helping Iggy fight them off, and blocking Gazzy so he could get the bombs ready.

Fang had about 15 around him. I landed near fang getting his back. "Do you have any clue on how to stop them" Fang said annoyed that anything he did he couldn't hurt them.

"No but Gazzy has bombs so just hold tight till he gets ready." I said praying Gazzy would hurry.

Just then I heard an explosion to my left, and looked over to see the ones that were fighting Iggy and Nudge were blown to pieces.

As I turned my head back, one had grabbed me at by the thought and took me to the ground. About four of them were on me, two held me down as the other two just kept hitting me. The big one looked in my eyes, smiled, and threw a hard punch to my head. I let a scream from my thought let lose. My head swung over and I saw Fang, he ran over towards me, but the black was fading in. As I saw the black walls surrounding me, I felt nothing. I was gone.

**Fang POV:**

I was fighting them off when I heard Max scream. I looked over and saw her on the ground. As I saw her eyes shut I ran over there. I grabbed the guy on top of her, I took him by the head and I twisted his neck. I heard three cracks and figured I could drop him and move on to the next. There were two holding her down, I did an axe kick down on the collar bone. They seem to be weak around there neck and collar bone area.

"Fang move!" Gazzy yelled. "Get Max out of there!" He quickly added. I ran and grabbed Max and flew to the air. Gazzy had thrown two bombs below me.

Looked about every 'robot' had ether gone back, or was blown to pieces.

_**Okay so I don't know how I feel about this chapter :S**_

_**So please review and tell me how I did. :) **_


	18. Lucky

_**Okay so I wrote this chapter faster then I usually would because my previous chapter was an action one and I left off not letting you know what happened to Max. So I wrote a kind of short chapter for fun because I had time. Enjoy!**_

**Max POV:**

Either I'm dead or I'm extremely lucky

I hope I'm lucky just this once.

I opened my eyes and felt the paint rush to my head. I was in a room, not one that I have seen before.

My head felt so heavy, I tried sitting up, but it wasn't working.

Now I'm getting worried, It's not like it's a bad place, but I have no idea where I am, or who I'm with.

I moaned and groaned in pain as I rolled over. To my surprise I saw Fang. He was sleeping and looked like he hadn't got sleep in days. He opened his eyes and he looked like he was in disbelief "Max" was all he said as he got up. "How are you feeling?" He asked handing me a cup of water. "Terrible I replied trying to sit up.

He bent over and picked me up and placed me down in the sitting position very gently. "That was a hard hit you took" Fang said sitting down across from me. "Do you want me to go get the flock; they are very worried about you".

"Sure, that sounds good" I coughed out.

Fang left the room, and I felt empty. Not a nice feeling once you just get up from being out. I don't even now how long I was out for.

Fang returned with the rest of the flock. "Hey Max, how are you feeling?" Nudge asked running her fingers threw my tangled hair. "Not so good" I replied "How long was I out for?" I was scared to ask.

"Yesterday-" Iggy said but got cut off by Gazzy saying "-Fang wouldn't leave you; he made sure you were okay at all times"

I looked over to Fang; he had sat down beside me. I leaned back and rested down on fang. My head was on his chest and my body was lying on his.

"Where are we?" I asked yawning. "Well once you got hit, we flew to a safe field, Iggy checked you out, and then I carried you till we got to the hotel. Then this morning we started to Canada, and stopped in this hotel, not so sure where exactly we are though" Fang said putting his arms around me.

"Okay guys, we should let Max rest, Fang you stay here and keep and eye on her, the rest of us, out" Iggy said getting up and giving me a hug goodbye. Iggy's hug was followed by a hug from everyone and then they left.

"Were they really scared?" I asked Fang when they all left. I didn't want to scare them. "Yeah, they were worried about you"... "I was worried about you". The least part of his sentence he said in a soft voice.

"Sorry" I said. I felt bad; I don't want to make them all worried. They have enough to worry about.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. After they hit you, I found they are week when you hit the in the collar bone and do anything to their neck."

Well at least now we know a weakness. "That's good" I said curling up to him. I was really tired.

"You should clearly get some sleep Max, we can talk later" Fang said picking me up and placing me down on the bed. I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't leave me here alone.

That's when I realized I wasn't wearing my shirt. I was wearing Fangs. "Why am I in your shirt" I asked trying to hold my smile in.

"When we took you to the field we didn't know if they had damaged anything else other then the obvious. So we couldn't move you to much. We had to cut your shirt so we wouldn't move you body to much, so I gave you mine to wear" Fang said climbing over me so he could lie on the other side of the bed.

I guess he got the message that I didn't want him to leave me here. "Hey Fang," I said carefully turning over to face him. "Thanks for everything" I said and curled up into his chest and shutting my eyes, waiting for my body to just stop hurting.

_**So there is your chapter. Now review! (Please :P)**_


	19. Make your own Mistakes

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**_

_**I will add more Nudge and Iggy action.**_

_**Hope you like this next chapter :)**_

**Fang POV:**

I woke up to Max rolling over and moaning in pain. I opened my eyes and starting getting out of the bed. "Do we have any pain killers" she groaned and tried to roll out of bed. "How about I send Iggy and Nudge to get some and you stay in bed until your feeling better" I said getting dressed.

"I don't want to stay in bed all day fang"

"I didn't say you had to stay in bed all day, you can get out of bed when you're feeling better, and yeah know, can walk"

"UHG!" was all she said before she rolled over annoyed that she was defeated. I got up and walked over to Iggy's room to find Nudge in there and not Gazzy.

"Iggy, out here now!" was all I said before he marched his but out. "Iggy man, I know I don't treat you like your younger then me, but honestly, what the hell do you think your doing?!" I almost yelled at him.

"Okay your not really that older then me, and why cant Nudge and I sleep together if you and Max do anyways?" he said trying to be all smart with me.

"You have gone between Ella and Nudge, so you think its okay that when we go away for a but, to sleep with Nudge, but when we get back, you could possibly get together with Ella!" I now was yelling in a whisper voice.

"I know now that I am committed to Nudge"

"Do you really Iggy, do you really? If we get back to Max's mom's house and you screw with Ella, man I'mgoing to kick your ass for hurting Nudge". Yes, I know, I'm protective. Iggy is like my brother, but if ever did something to hurt Nudge...

"Man I'm not going to do that; you can't stop me from sleeping with her. And you can't stop her from sleeping with me"

"Fine man, you can make this mistake on your own. But if you two do anything else then just sleep, I promises I will kick your ass out of here. You can sleep together, but nothing else!" I said, I was now in his face.

"Fine, just sleep" he said and walked away.

Max is going to kill me. I'm not telling her until she is better, telling her now, is just asking for trouble. She would get up, go to their room, and scream at them until they understood that there was no way on this earth that they would be able to sleep together.

In my opinion, they need to make this mistake on there own. So when I tell Max about this, I'm going to have to convince her that is what's best.

**Iggy POV:**

I walked back into our room and as soon as I set a foot in there Nudge came and hugged me almost pushing me over "What did he say, are you okay?" Nudge said so fast it was hard to catch every word.

"Yeah I'm fine; he said that we can sleep together, but nothing else. He is not happy with this, but he was serious about only sleeping" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Well I guess that's good that he is letting us, although he is not happy about it" Nudge said looking up at me.

Just then Fang came in the room "Can you two go to a drug store near by and get Max some pain killers? And take Angel so you get them for free."

"Yeah we can and have you ever heard of knocking" I said annoyed at him.

"Don't start with me again" Fang said leaving the room.

"Someone's grumpy" Nudge giggled as she went to get her shoes on.

**Gazzy POV:**

"I'm bored" I said to Angel who was lying on the other bed in our room.

"Me too" Angel said

Just then I heard Iggy and Nudge going down the hallway.

"Angel, we need your help. We are going to a drug store near by to get Max pain killers and we need you to do your thing" Nudge said.

"Can I come?" I asked because I was really bored.

"Sure" Nudge said as Angel and I got up to get ready.

**Hope you like it.**

**Okay so review :)**


	20. Telling Max

Okay so I got my computer in my room fixed. So I should be updating a lot more often,

I have a big idea for future chapters and it's going to be good :)

So yeah enjoy :)

**Iggy POV:**

It's been two days since Max got hurt. At the moment, it's the night of day two. Thanks to our ways of healing faster then regular humans, Max should be 100% by tomorrow morning.

Max had said she was ready this morning, but let's face it; the second Max gets the chance out of bed she will take it.

We had all just said our goodnights and Fang came up to me and Nudge. "We need to talk" was all he said as he motioned us towards my room.

"Okay you both want to sleep together, fine. I have talked to Iggy and he knows how I feel about this. So fine if you both trust each other and feel that you both are meant for each other then fine. But I'm not going to be the one to tell Max, you both are going to tell her."

When Fang was finished I didn't know how to feel. I was fine with telling Max but how would we do that?

"Okay we will do that" Nudge said with confidence.

"Alright now get some sleep were leaving tomorrow morning" Fang said and Nudge gave him a hug goodnight. I did that hand pull into shoulder thing that guys do. (I have no better way of explaining that)

When Fang left the room Nudge walked over to me and gave me a hug and held me tight. She said "You love me rite? Because Fang is rite, the facts that were sleeping together now means were serious. That we feel that we are meant for each other and I don't want to go home and have everything cha-" I cut her off by saying "Nudge I love you with all my heart, I want you"

**Nudge POV:**

"Maybe we should wait" I said talking a step back and saying "Like, are you sure you only want me, because I love you Iggy, but this is a big commitment"

Iggy stepped towards me looking at me in the eyes and saying "Nudge, I love you; you're the one for me. There is no one else that I want to be with."

With that sentence I new I loved him. Even more then I did before, and I didn't think that was possible.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. He lifted me up and placed me on the bed. He rolled over me so now we were both on our sides. I loved him so much. I tried to get as close to him as I could. I loved the feeling of him close to my body. He stopped kissing me but held me tight.

"If we are going to keep our part of the bargain up, the just sleeping nothing else, then we better stop now"

**Fang POV:**

As I walked back from Iggy and Nudges room to mine and Max's, I realized my head ache had gone away. Ever since Max got hurt, my head has been hurting. I figure it's just from the stress of keeping the flock in order and the fact that Max is hurt.

When I got back to our room, Max was up and walking around.

"Would you rest before tomorrow?" I said in frustration.

"Fang I told you yesterday that I felt as good as new" she said looking at me as if she couldn't believe what I just said.

"You know I only did that incase we get into a fight, we need you 110% ready. I'm only doing what's best. It was ether we start for Canada with you 50% able to fight; or we wait one day so you can be 110%. I chose 110%." When I was done she looked at me calmer.

"Fine, you win, I guess if I were you, I would have made the same decision." She said heading for the bed.

"So anyways how is your head" I asked hoping for the best. "Better, it hardly feels like it's still there" I could tell she wasn't lying.

I took of my shirt and went to go lay beside her. "Your wearing my shirt" I said when she laid her head on my bare chest.

"Yeah I know" She laughed. I started laughing "You're lucky you're cute in it"

She looked up to me and kissed me. I kissed her back. The kiss didn't last long though. I could tell she was tired and we had a big day tomorrow.

**Max POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling as god as new. Not feeling one bit of pain.

Fang walked in the room with breakfast. I thanked him as he handed me a bagel I assumed he got from the hotel kitchen.

Fang came and sat next to me on the bed "So how are you feeling?" he asked taking a bite of his bagel. "I feel as good as new" I replied taking another bite of my warm toasty bagel.

"So the flock is ready to go when you are, and I'm glad to hear your feeling better"

Fang got up and left the room. I finished my bagel and walked over to get some cloths out of my bad. Looks like someone did the laundry while we were here.

Just then someone knocked on the door. "One second I'm changing" I yelled hoping they heard me. I threw on my shorts and shirt and then went to get the door.

Nudge and Iggy were standing there when I opened it. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked inviting them into the room. "Well Nudge and I have something we want to talk to you about"

"Okay have a seat" I said pointing to the opposite bed. Fang walked in the room and sat on the bed I was on. Nudge began by saying "Iggy and I have been sleeping together. Now before you freak out just listen. Iggy and I have talked about how our relationship is on and off, and we both know that we only want each other."

Rite then I was in shock. I couldn't believe they did that after I said no.

"Now Max, I new about this and talked to Iggy about it, I told him that he can make this mistake on his own. I didn't tell you myself because I told them that this is what they want, and so they have to tell you themselves. Oh and we made sure no matter what, it was just sleeping and nothing else."

Great, now do I go with Fang on this one and let them make their own mistakes? Or do I just say no and end this conversation?

"Okay I will go with Fang on this one and let you JUST sleep together. Nothing else, I mean it! If anything else happens you do not want to know what I will do!"

By the time I was done, Nudge gave me a big hug and Iggy thanked me. I really hope I made the rite decision.

When Iggy and Nudge left I sat back down beside Fang and put my head on his shoulder. "I hope that was the rite thing to do" I said and he put his arm around me.

"It will all work out" he said kissing the top of my head and then getting up.

"Come on, we got to get a move on".


	21. Dream

**Angel POV:**

We started off the morning pretty well; Max didn't kill Iggy or Nudge.

We have been flying for about six hours and it's around two in the afternoon. Nudge and Gazzy have been complaining for about an hour now to go get some food.

"Alright, fine! Look for a place to eat and we will stop" Max said giving into there hunger.

"You know, you do have to feed them sometime" Fang said jokingly to Max.

"I see I Wendy's!" Gazzy yelled out. "Alright then let's stop there" Max said going towards the restaurant.

When we got in, there wasn't a big line up at all. Our plan was to get our food and then we would find some place outside to eat.

"Hey Angel, can you do your thing and get us the food?" Fang said hinting to me to get the food for free. I have no problem with that, I like using my power. And plus we have no other choice, we don't have any money. It's a lovely gift.

**Gazzy POV:**

When we all had our food we headed out to find somewhere outside to eat. Of course Iggy and Nudge went off somewhere. I hate it, I feel so left out. Iggy used to be my best friend, and now he is all off with Nudge. I know Angel feels the same way, Nudge used to be her best friend.

I don't mind Max and Fang. It was always like they were together. And they were always best friends. It's just not fair that I don't get5 any time with Iggy anymore.

"What's going on?" Angel said coming up to me finishing up her drink. "Nothing just thinking about what we talked about last night, the whole Iggy Nudge thing. "I have an idea, we are almost to Canada, so when we get to Canada, we ask to go to the beach, and then I will take Nudge to go swimming with me, and you take Iggy and go talk about bombs."

When Angel finished she had a big smile on her face.

"What if the plan doesn't work? I asked having my doubts.

"Well it's worth a try" she said sitting next to me.

**Max POV:**

We were already flying in the air again after lunch. We were planning on stopping in Idaho for the night. The next morning we would fly to Victoria where we would stay in hiding.

_Hey Max, long time to talk._

Great. Voice. Yeah and that long time was peaceful.

_Okay well I'm just letting you know that Canada is a good idea. There is something there you will find. You will have a lot of questions about it._

Okay now you have to give me some sort of explanation for that.

_You will not just have a connection to me. You will have a connection between two other people, in two different ways. One will be like our connection, but one will be a little different. Canada will explain a lot and you will cross a big step._

Who will I have a connection, what's going to happen in Canada!?

….Answer me!

Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked me threw the blowing wind between us. "You dropped like 20ft" He said looking worried.

"Nothing it's just the stupid voice."

Fang flew back up and I followed. The rest of the flight to Idaho was peaceful.

When we got to Idaho and got our hotel, we all went to Angel and Gazzy's room and ordered room service.

"Thank you very much" Nudge said closing the door and brining in the food. "He seemed very surprised by the amount of food were eating, but then again, doesn't everyone?" she laughed.

We all ate and Fang and I went to our room. The rest of the flock stayed up hanging out. I told then that they had to get to bed sometime soon because we were leaving early next morning.

Once we got in Fang shut the door, and put his back pack on the ground. "So what's your plan once we get into Victoria, where are we going to stay?"

"Well" I started off, "I was thinking you Angel and I go house shopping. Just get a small one though, nothing big. Somewhere were no one will find us"

Fang nodded and seemed pleased with the plan. It didn't really seem like he had much to say about it. It's really our only choice at this point.

I went to the bathroom and had a nice hot shower. By the time I got out Fang was already in his shorts that he slept in. I walked over to my bag and got out some pajama shorts and went to fangs bed and got his extra shirt. I liked sleeping in his shirt, I don't know of it was the smell or the feel of it, but I just loved wearing his shirt.

Fang was sitting on the bed flipping threw the channels. I went and lay down beside him and closed my eyes. All of a sudden I saw a picture of a boy sitting in a cage. I have never seen him before. He had tears in his eyes. He was about 15. He was crying out words, my name.

I opened my eyes and sat up rite away. Fang looked at me as if I were crazy. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack at an early age? What's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned at the last part.

"Nothing just fell asleep for a second and had a little bad dream, but I'm okay don't worry" I said knowing I didn't convince him. "Max, what's wrong?" he said again in a stronger tone.

I sighed "I just had a dream about some boy, sitting in a cage, crying out my name" Maybe I should be more worried.

"Great, now you're dreaming of other boys" Fang said in a joking tone "Don't worry, it's probably nothing, but if it happens again, tell me" he said holding me tight.


End file.
